Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover Challenge
by Bananarock509
Summary: I look on this site and I don't find many of these stories so i decided to give people a push. This is a challenge to write a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover where Naruto gets sent to the future which is the Fairy Tail story line. The Guide for the challenge is inside, 14 rules, that's it, it's pretty loose for guidelines.


Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover Challenge!

**Don't skip any bold writing, it's important.**

**Okay Bananarock509 here! So I got the idea to challenge people to write these stories because I can't find many of these stories on , so I said to hell with it I'll challenge people to make this story. So here it is;**

* * *

><p>1) This story has to have the Naruto story line be the past that happens before the Fairy Tail story line.<p>

2) Naruto has to be part of a legend. Example: The most powerful shinobi, The war hero. I don't really care as long as Naruto is a famous legend, they can either know who the legend is (Naruto) or the name of the legend could have been lost to time.

3) This is a sort of time travel story, Naruto ends up in the future. Don't care how. He could have been sealed or he could have travelled through time by a jutsu, or something totally random could have happened that you happened to come up with.

4) Kurama must stay with Naruto. That is one of my passionate beliefs when choosing a Naruto x Fairy Tail crossover, If there is no Kurama, Bananarock509 will most likely not read it. However Kurama doesn't have to stay within the seal, do what you like with that.

5) I like the idea of Naruto having amnesia and having to work to unlock his power.

6) Naruto's power: **No Sharingan**, at least not naturally, but Naruto keeps his blue eyes! That is an imperial rule, it's as absolute as the Ramen Gods! Ahem, anyway, you understand. No bloodline limits, not naturally, I will only except some sort of Sharingan maybe some Rinnegan action, but it has to be good and Naruto doesn't depend on it. No mokuton (wood style). Sage Mode still works. He can still use Tailed Beast Mode. Still has Six Paths Mode but it can be limited. Like I said I enjoy it when he has amnesia and has to unlock his powers again.

7) Here is a bid thing for people, Pairings, I really don't care but no boyxboy, or harem. Anything else goes.

8) If you need inspiration, visit: Prophecy Rebirth by Kyoka Suigetsu Totsuka. It is one of my favorites but sadly remains unfinished. (someone help me convince the author to continue the story, I think it's amazing.)

9) I like the idea of Naruto being a fast growing baby like in Prophecy Rebirth. Also, have a story about shinobi like the one mentioned in Prophecy Rebirth that Lucy and Levy have read. Have the same idea that the hitai-ate are blank and that Naruto knows they aren't but can't figure out why, if you give Naruto amnesia.

10) Naruto's outfit: Don't care, but he doesn't know that he is a shinobi at first, if you do amnesia keep that in mind. You can give Naruto a seal so he will be able to retrieve an outfit when he remembers but I'd like it if the last thing he remembers to retrieve is his hitai-ate, it is a big reveal that he is one of the shinobi of old.

11) Naruto's Jutsu: Don't take his rassengan jutsu from him, that is cruel, he just has to remember them if he has amnesia. If you want he can have Hiraishin, **Which is not a Bloodline, it is just a really difficult jutsu to master! **If he can do Hiraishin it only makes sense that he can do fuuinjutsu.

12) Naruto can be god-like. Naruto has to be the stronger than common characters, it just makes sense that he is stronger than everyone on Team Natsu and the Master. It only makes sense if he's the strongest because he is a legend.

13) Other Naruto characters: Don't care, although if you plan to take one person from the original Team 7 I say take them all, doesn't feel right if you take some and not all. I think I would prefer Naruto to be alone, at least at first, if he has amnesia, or they could all have amnesia.

14) Naruto has at least experienced the Fourth Shinobi War to the point that he has the Six Path Mode.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I think we're good here, I like these guidelines. (If you really want me to like it, read Prophecy Rebirth to give you some ideas) If you decide to participate, PM me the title of your story and that you are participating in the Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover, and also put it in your summary if your summary isn't too long. I will decide when to pick the winner, but if your story is at the top of my favorite list I will publish a one-shot story and mention you and your book. I will also mention you to all my favorite authors that I know are still, or consistently write stories.<strong>

**To all the writers out there, have fun! And try and keep me at the edge of my seat! I will likely message you after every chapter to give you encouragement to keep writing. I would write but I don't have the patience yet, and my typing isn't fast enough to keep up with my brain yet. GOOD LUCK! If you must, you may frustrate and tease me by dangling the tantalizing fruit of truth and then snatching it back, it makes for a great story.**


End file.
